


Pleasure

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Riding, Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan and Mark have been ready to have sex for a while, and realize they really enjoy it. (Or two times they fuck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get this out of my mind.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Alan finally let Mark have sex with him, and he recently realized that he  _enjoyed_ their sex. He's never been happier about making that choice, for their agreement was something Alan will never regret. Weeks of testing, and finding the right birth control was so worth it.

* * *

 Alan groaned, and gripped the sheets in his hand. He tossed his head back, and let out a scream through gritted teeth. God, Mark was good, so fucking good at this. He could make him  _cry_ with just his tongue.

"Mark, fuck!" Alan exclaimed, one of his hands finding its way to his boyfriend's amber locks. His nails digged into his scalp, as if Mark was the only thing keeping him grounded. "Slow down, Jesus fuck, feels so good."

Mark chuckled, and flashed a goofy, toothy grin at Alan. Alan huffed, blowing moist strands of hair out of his eyes.

Immediately, Mark got back to work on sucking Alan's swollen clit. His tongue swirled around the wet folds of Alan's pussy, making the man tremble. Alan let out a loud moan, and bucked his hips, wanting more friction. This feeling was more than great, but he wanted more.

Mark hummed, his lips vibrating against Alan's clit. He licked a long, hard stripe up his boyfriend's pussy, making him shudder.

"Mm," he said, licking his lips. "You taste so good baby, like sugar."

Alan flushed at this, and gripped Mark's hair again. He cried out when he stuck his tongue in his wet, shivering hole. He cursed when he began to circle his tongue, Mark knew he loved when he did that. Oh, Mark always knew how to turn him into a moaning, squirming mess.

"Harder," Alan panted, and arched his back when Mark's tongue found a sensitive spot. "S'good, fuck, Mark."

Mark did as he was told, and began to fuck Alan harder with his tongue. He moved it out of his hole, and went back to circling his clit. Mercilessly, he sucked on it, his teeth barely scraping against it. Alan's moans grew louder by the second, and it was music to Mark's ears. He glanced up, and he almost groaned at the beautiful sight above him.

Alan had his mouth in a wide "O", and his eyes were closed, his dark eyelashes fluttering over the tips of his blazing cheeks. His pale skin was flushed a beautiful shade of pink, and black bangs stuck to his glistening forehead. Obscene noises squeaked out of his coral lips, along with the repetition of Mark's name.

"'M gonna come." Alan sighed, carding his hands through Mark's soft hair. 

Mark took this as a sign to step up his game even more. One of his hands went straight to Alan's pussy, and the other wrapped around his cock, stroking it quickly.

He viciously pumped his fingers in and out of Alan's hole, making him sob with pleasure. Mark's tongue was frantic, licking that clit like he was trying to finish off a lollipop.

"Fuck!" Alan moaned, his legs beginning to tremble. "Mark, oh, Mark! Keep sucking on my clit, yeah, just like that. Shit!"

A sinister smirk made its way across Mark's lips as he felt his boyfriend get closer and closer to the edge. He loved watching Alan just fall apart, he looked like a piece of art, sweaty, and covered in his own juices.

Alan was whimpering now, and clawing at Mark's head, urging him to go faster, harder. He was so close, so fucking close, he wanted to come so badly. 

"Come for me, baby." Mark said in a low, throaty voice. He scissored his fingers inside Alan, making him groan. "You look so pretty when you come, you look like a masterpiece." He hummed, and bowed his head to lap at his clit. "You're so wet, look at you. You're a mess, aren't you? Fuck, Alan, so hot. Come all over my face, I want to taste it."

Those words were enough to set Alan off, and he exploded like a grenade.

He howled, and fell back onto the bed, overwhelmed by all the pleasure. His pussy clenched down on Mark's fingers, and expelled clear, sweet juice. Grateful, Mark licked it all up, receiving several shaky mewls from his partner.

"Fuck, so perfect." Mark whispered, fucking Alan through his climax with his tongue.

Alan limped, and Mark stopped, knowing the sensation was over. Alan sat up, pulling himself up with shaky arms, and ruffled Mark's hair. 

"Oh Mark," Alan sighed, looking down at the man with love hazed eyes. "You're so good to me."

* * *

"Fuck, Alan, fuck me, fuck me just like that." Mark grunted, looking up at his partner through half lidded eyes.

Alan was on top of him, and was bouncing wildly on his cock, burying it balls deep inside him, and then rising up so just the tip was inside, then sinking back down again. Mark loved the way the wet walls of his pussy slid against his cock, and the noises that came out of Alan's mouth. 

The living room was silent, except for the slapping sound of skin moving against skin, and the loud moans coming from both of the men. Alan was making most of the noise, as usual, and Mark was letting out a few groans here and there.

"God, I'd ride your cock all day if I could." Alan said, moving his hips around in a circle, Mark's cock wiggling around inside him, eliciting another grunt from the other man. "'Ride you till I couldn't take it."

Mark mumbled a "yes", and sighed when Alan returned to bouncing. His pussy was so tight, it was practically squeezing his cock. He could tell he was close to orgasm, the walls were closing in on him.

"Baby, fuck. Take it, take my cock." Mark whined, placing a firm hand on his boyfriend's hip to steady him. "Do you wanna be filled with my cum?"

Alan nodded, and moved quicker. Mark began to thrust into him, feeling his orgasm building up inside him. 

Mark came with a cry, shooting his load deep inside Alan. Alan took it all, like the slut he was. He grinded his cock as he came down from his climax, enjoying the feeling of being full.

Smiling, Alan collapsed on top of Mark, who pulled his cock out of him. Alan whimpered at the loss of contact, but bended forward to passionately kiss Mark.

"Hey, Alan." Mark said, exhausted. God, was he fucked out!

"What?"

"Please tell me none of your juices got on this couch, I really like it, and don't want it to get ruined."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> I'm kinda drunk right now, and haven't written smut in forever, so I'm sorry if it sucked.


End file.
